A Mighty Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year on Bird Island, but Mighty hasn't celebrated the holidays in a long while, so Bomb, Red and Chuck decide to help meaning antics will ensue


**A/N**

 **I haven't written any Angry Birds stuff in a while, plus felt like writing a holiday story thanks to listening to the music from Olaf's Frozen Adventure gave me ideas, plus imagining Chuck singing Olaf's song from the short so one thing led to another and it revolves around Mighty hehe.**

 **Bomb, Red and Chuck are getting ready for the holidays like everybody on Bird Island, but when they discover that Mighty has not celebrated the holidays in so long, so they decide to help him get back into the holidays so chaos is gonna ensue.**

 **I hope that peopke including TheWhisperingWarrior enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow, everybody's decorating, for the holidays, which is awesome." Chuck said.

"Yeah, Yeah we all like the holidays, I guess." Red replied to him, seeing Bomb nod.

It was indeed December meaning the holidays were approaching making everybody on Bird Island excited, but Red was trying to get into the holiday spirit, but looking towards a certain cave, on Eagle Mountain hoping Mighty was alright, deciding to go up there, making Bomb and Chuck get it, going to the house they shared with Red.

Red could feel it was colder up in the mountains, seeing what looked like snow, hoping Mighty was alright up there, because he was trying to get Mighty out of his cave, because the legendary defender was a shut-in so saw snow covering or blanketing Eagle Mountain, impressing the hot headed red feathered male, hoping Mighty was alright.

 _Maybe all this snow is keeping Mighty inside his cave, because it is pretty cold here, but he better be alright, as we're friends as well as like brothers of sorts, but the holidays should make him happy, he loves to party._

Red then entered the cave, but the Lake of Wisdom was frozen with ice, hearing soft singing, knowing it was Mighty seeing him in his nest making the eagle male surprised, wondering what Red was doing here.

"I was worried about you, as Yoj haven't been out of your cave, this week, but the holidays are coming up, which is like one huge party." Red said to him, making Mighty sigh.

"It's just I haven't celebrated the holidays in a very long time, Red plus I normally stay in my cave during the holidays." Mighty told him surprising Red, but was having an idea, needing to talk to Chuck and Bomb seeing Mighty come down with him from the mountains making Red happy, seeing Mighty a bit wide eyed like a hatchling, making Red chuckle leading Mighty to his, Bomb and Chuck's house.

"Hey Mighty, it's good you're here, excited about the holidays?" Chuck asked zipping around at super speed, making ornaments for their Christmas tree, making Red chuckle, knowing the hyperactive canary had been eating fruitcake, seeing Bomb agree wondering what was on Red's mind, hearing him explain to Bomb what Mighty had told him.

"Wow, poor guy, as the holidays are fun, like getting presents, singing carols, among other things." Bomb said, while Mighty was helping Chuck but Bomb and Red would wait until later, to tell Chuck.

* * *

"We have to give Mighty the gift of Christmas!" Chuck said, making Bomb stare, and Red nod.

"Yeah, Chuck that's not a bad idea, plus he was wide eyed, like a kid earlier, seeing decorations." Red replied.

It was later that early evening in their house, and Bomb and Red had told Chuck what was happening with Mighty and the holidays making the hyperactive canary fired up, like Red when otners made him angry, like the pigs making Red chuckle at his friends's determination to want to help, already getting an idea remembering when Mighty had admired their Christmas tree leaving the house.

They were going to the tree lot, but picked out a tree that would fit inside Mighty's cave, which was pretty huge, but they just had to get it up to their friends's cave, plus Chuck had brought decorations so Mighty could trim tne tree, plus Red was smirking, knowing some birds on the island gained holiday weight, meaning Mighty would get more chubby, seeing Bomb agree.

"I think Mighty's asleep, even better, hehe!" Chuck said, as Red agreed putting the tree and decorations in the living room area of Mighty's cave, but Red saw a photo of a little eagle with his parents, guessing it was Mighty with his parents making him grin, showing Bomb and Chuck but saw fruitcake boxes, guessing Mighty had been eating.

"Yep, he's gonna get chubby again, hehe." Red said going to check on Mighty, hearing snoring sounds seeing Mighty sleeping in quite a huge nest which made sense, seeing Mighty lying on his side, plus his blanket was on the floor, picking it up putting it around him, leaving him be.

"He's sleeping in his nest bed, we should let him be." Red said softly as they left the cave.

"Yeah, we also need our rest, well Bomb and I do, Chuck normally stays up." Red muttered leaving the cave.


End file.
